To Understand
by CountessCora
Summary: Sybil clashes with her parents over politics. Set in 1.06. It comes from a tumblr prompt by rosamundpainswick, requesting Parental Cobert with the sentence "I'm not sure you understand."


**To Understand**

_AN: the characters do not belong to me. This is from a prompt on tumblr, courtesy of rosamundpainswick. I used the sentence "I'm not sure you understand" in a parental Cobert story with Sybil. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Thank you so much to my lovely beta, Granthamfan. xxxxxx_

_The story takes place in season one, when Sybil first takes an interest in politics but before she is injured at the rally. _

**Spring 1914**

Cora sighed as she sat in bed while Robert began another tirade about Sybil and her recent interest in politics. It was far past time to go to sleep but Robert was intent on pacing their bedroom in his robe, going on and on about the issue.

"I will not allow our daughter to go out there with all sorts of people spoiling for a fight!" He was shouting and blustering for what felt like the tenth hour in a row. Cora thought he was making too much of Sybil being caught at a rally. No harm had been done. It wasn't the custom for a titled girl to do such things, but Sybil had not gone according to custom in any area of her life.

"Robert, she's becoming a young lady and she's going to have to make her own choices," Cora defended Sybil. "I think it's good that she's taking an interest in the world around her instead of just remaining ignorant of everything as long as she's in an isolated existence here."

"Do you want to see our daughter get hurt?" Robert's question stung, but Cora tried to rationalize that he was upset and would never literally think such a thing of her. It didn't help her much in the moment, though. The words created anger at their very utterance.

Cora glared at him, still highly offended. "Don't be ridiculous, Robert! You know that I do not! You obviously do not understand what it's like to be a mother."

"Then talk some sense into her. Help me do that as soon as possible. She's been too indulged in all of her mad ways." He sat down on the bed, silent for a moment.

"Not if you're going to approach her like that," Cora said. "My father was never that way with me. No; you, Robert, are going to be calm with Sybil whether you like it or not!"

"Not every man is your father, Cora. I can't be perfect."

"I never said my father was perfect; I just said he listened. And tried to be patient," Cora replied.

Robert scowled, but did not push the subject further.

"I realize we need to talk to Sybil, but we need to give her some respect. She's not a baby anymore." Cora sighed. "We have to listen as well as talk."

"I suppose," Robert said. "Do you want to talk to her tonight?"

"No," Cora thought it over. "I think we'll all have a better perspective in the morning."

Robert reluctantly agreed and turned out the light. Cora purposefully scooted over several inches away from Robert and turned her back to him.

"Cora, don't be cross," Robert said as he settled into the blankets and laid his head on his pillow. She had moved so far in the bed that he could not even feel the warmth of her body behind his.

"I'm not trying to be cross. I just don't agree with your approach. I do, however, think that Sybil should be more careful."

The next morning, Cora awakened early in order to talk to Sybil with Robert. She didn't want Sybil to face Robert alone, hoping that she could tone down his radicalism and give the girl a chance to voice her opinions in an atmosphere of respect. She hadn't bothered telling Robert any of these thoughts because he had already formed the opinion that Cora was too liberal with all of their girls.

Sybil didn't seem at all nervous as she entered the library when summoned by her parents after breakfast. Yet she was not her usual happy self, either.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Yes, darling, there is," Cora began. "Your father and I" - she saw Robert try to say something so she gave him a look before returning to Sybil - "your father and I are concerned for your safety at political rallies and events of that nature."

"You shouldn't go," Robert burst out. "It's not safe and there's no reason for a girl of your station to be anywhere near that kind of activity. If you need a new hobby, think of one that can be located here in the safety of our home."

"I'm not sure you understand," Sybil answered. "I don't want to choose a safe activity. I'm getting older now, and I won't always live here at the Abbey or be safe everywhere I go. But that's all right; it's part of life. Isn't it better that I experience that now and learn to handle it before I'm thrust out into the world?"

"You won't be, as you say, thrust out into the world," Robert replied. "You'll be married to a young man of your standing, and live a life very much like you do here-except you'll have the responsibility of running a house like your mama."

"But what if I don't want that kind of life?" Sybil protested. "What if I want to do something different?"

"Like what, darling?" Cora kept her voice calm and even in hopes that Robert would follow her example.

"I don't know," Sybil shrugged. "But something. I want to make a difference in the world, do something unique that only I can do."

Cora smiled. She was inwardly beaming with pride in Sybil's aspirations, but knew it was best to remember the purpose of the conversation.

"Can you please try to be safe in whatever you do? Common sense never put a dampener on anyone's independence. I just want to see you happy and unhurt."

Robert glared at her. "That's making the assumption she'll be allowed to go to those ghastly events."

"Robert, it's inevitable that Sybil will do things we are not always going to agree with. But she is growing up, and has to learn make her own decisions."

"Oh, I suppose," Robert capitulated. "Just be careful. Very careful."

"I think you should take someone with you," Cora told her youngest daughter. "And please let us know where you're going, and how long you'll be there. I'm sure you don't want to worry us."

"No, of course not." Sybil smiled a little at her mother. "So this means I can go?"

Cora nodded. "You may go. Who will you ask to accompany you?"

"I wanted to ask Branson since he has the same interest in the political situation that I do."

Robert began to fidget, but another look from Cora stopped him in his tracks.

"I think Branson will make a fine escort. He has been around these things and can help you navigate," Cora said. "You may return to whatever you were doing, Sybil. Thank you for speaking with us."

Sybil was much more lighthearted as she left the room than she had been entering it.

Robert turned to Cora, "I hope you don't regret this. I wouldn't have let her go."

"What she said is true, Robert. Her debut is this summer and she'll be more involved in society. Sybil has to experience life."

Robert was quiet for a moment before looking at Cora again. She was surprised to see that he had tears forming in his eyes. "Do you know why I am so protective of Sybil?"

"No, I don't," Cora answered. "She may be the youngest, but she handles herself as well as either of her sisters."

"It's because she reminds me so much of you," Robert explained. "She not only looks like you but she has the same free and determined spirit as you. I love all of our girls, but it wounds me the most to see Sybil hurt or disappointed because she is your very image. I could not bear to let anything happen to her, just as I could not bear to let anything happen to you or our other daughters. But I feel a special responsibility to Sybil because she is like you."

"Robert, I had no idea," Cora replied softly. "But, you needn't worry. We are all strong and sensible women." She laid her hand gently on top of his and leaned closer to him. "I wish I could promise you that nothing will happen to any of us, but you and I know that isn't how life works. Your overprotection won't do any good, though. Each person has to be who they were meant to be."

"I suppose you're right," he acquiesced. "I do hope she stays safe. All of them. And you."

Cora leaned her head on Robert's shoulder and rested it there. "I feel the same about you. But I have to trust you to know what's best."

Robert sighed. "Our girls really are growing up, aren't they?"

"Yes, and it's the most glorious blessing that parents can have," Cora said. "Just think about the kind of women they'll become. Don't mourn the passing of one stage of life when there is so much joy to discover in the next chapter."

"You always know exactly how to help me understand things of the heart, Cora," Robert said.

"I'm glad, my dear." She squeezed his hands before nestling closer. "I'm very glad I can help with that. Let's go outside for a walk," Cora said as she stood up. "It's a lovely day and it would be such a shame to miss it."

Robert blinked his tears away as he followed his wife out into the warm, sunlit morning.

**The End**


End file.
